Laws throughout the country restrict how people are allowed to use their mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular phones) while they're driving. Police in turn are enforcing these restrictions and issuing costly tickets. It is possible that police occasionally make mistakes and incorrectly suspect a driver of using their phone illegally even when they were not. Moreover, different states and municipalities may enforce different laws or regulations making it difficult for a driver to know what use restrictions apply when driving in a particular area.